


Lost in L-Space

by Perivaleyard, Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [9]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, L-space, Pre-Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perivaleyard/pseuds/Perivaleyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Librarian gets lost in L-Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in L-Space

The Librarian looked around. This was not his usual Library, not even the usual corners of L-Space. This was something quite different. Something disquieting. No living creature breathed in the dusty rooms. There were shadows, shadows that moved more than the light did. How had such a nice library ended up abandoned like this? He couldn't even smell any magic books here.

Something did not make a sound behind him. He watched the shadows multiply and rise. Oh. He'd heard of the Vashta Nerada, but he'd never encountered them before. They didn't like the Discworld much, since it was so close to the Shadow Dimensions. How would he get out of this?

"Ook!" he said. The shadows turned around him, twirling in the dusk, spiraling along the shelves. They were going to eat him, weren't they? Age-old genetic memories made his very nice fur stand on end. Yes, this could be the end of the Librarian

Well... Unless he could scare them off. He looked around. They had absorbed all the knowledge in the books, surely. He made a gesture. A sweep of his hand, indicating the books around him. "Oook." One finger pointing to himself. "Oook ok oook." The Vashta Nerada retreated, and the Librarian scampered off to the relative safety of his own Library.

Several centuries later, another famous person said the same words, and the Vashta Nerada retreated again.


End file.
